This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To test efficacy and assess possible side effects of stem cell based therapies before proceeding to human trials. This service began in July 2007, with the launch of the new UW-Madison Stem Cell &Regenerative Medicine Center. Projects to develop cell replacement therapies may require that researchers implant stem cells into nonhuman primates to test efficacy and assess possible side effects before proceeding to human trials. In this context, nonhuman primates will be made available through the Nonhuman Primate Services core at the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center. Specific services include the provision of appropriate monkeys and primate tissue for projects, specialized animal husbandry, assistance with procedures such as surgeries and clinical assessments of monkeys, appropriate terminal procedures and preparation of tissues for analysis, and provision of specialized instruments.